Bergrede
De Bergrede is de rede of onderwijzing van Jezus Christus gehouden op een berg. De Bergrede wordt zowel beschreven in het Evangelie volgens Matteüs (Mat. 5-7) als in het Evangelie volgens Lucas (Luc. 6: 17-49). De Bergrede bestaat uit de zaligsprekingen, de weespreuken en enkele praktische leefregels. Inhoud van de Bergrede thumb|left|''De Bergrede'' van [[Carl Heinrich Bloch]] De Bergrede begint met de acht zaligsprekingen. Jezus neemt het op voor de armen en zwakkere mensen en spreekt hen zalig (spreekt uit dat hun positie een zegen is, gezien het gevolg van die positie). In Lucas volgen er op de zaligsprekingen de zogenaamde weespreuken. De weespreuken roepen de mensen die onrecht doen op om recht te doen. Daarna volgen er praktische leefregels. Mensen worden opgeroepen om, in navolging van God en Christus, barmhartigheid te doen, goede werken en daden te verrichten zonder er iets terug voor te verwachten, ruzies en meningsverschillen bij te leggen, geen echtbreuk te plegen, niet te zweren of een eed af te leggen, geen kwaad met kwaad te vergelden, iets uit te lenen zonder iets terug te verwachten, een pacifistische houding te tonen, lief te hebben in plaats van te haten, te bidden en vasten, aalmoezen te geven, iemand niet te veroordelen, zich niet te veel te bekommeren om aardse zaken, zich niet schijnheilig te gedragen en om standvastig in het geloof te staan enz. De Thora en de Bergrede Volgens sommigen vervangt de Bergrede de leefregels zoals opgesteld in de Thora. Volgens anderen zag Jezus zelf zijn Bergrede waarschijnlijk als een interpretatie van de Thora. Dit onderbouwen zij met de uitspraak (van Jezus) dat er geen jota noch tittel uit de Wet (=Thora) geschrapt zal worden totdat alles gebeurd is. Inspiratie De bergrede is door de eeuwen heen een inspiratiebron geweest voor christenen, christelijke schrijvers, niet-christenen (zoals Mahatma Gandhi) en christelijke anarchisten (Tolstoj) en politici (EVP, CDA (met name Willem Aantjes), ChristenUnie, SGP, PPR, CVP, CD&V enz.). Structuur De Bergrede kent een duidelijke structuur. Het bestaat uit twee delen met elk een eigen structuur. In het eerste deel (zaligsprekingen) spreekt Jezus over wie recht hebben op de hemel. Steeds eerst de groep mensen, vervolgens waarom. In het tweede deel (weespreuken) wordt 6 maal eerst een (paar)regel(s) uit het oude testament genoemd, vervolgens zet Jezus daar een extrema van tegenover om af te sluiten met een of meerdere parabels. Het is een regelrechte oproep tot een volmaakt leven. Jezus sluit ook af met die zin: "Wees dus volmaakt zoals uw Hemelse Vader volmaakt is." (Mat 5:48) Interpretatie De Bergrede is vrij ingewikkeld te interpreteren. Zij roept op om goed te zijn voor je naasten, hen te respecteren en niet te veroordelen en om goed te zijn voor jezelf. Waarschijnlijk heeft Jezus het niet letterlijk bedoeld, maar heeft Hij willen uiteenzetten waar de diepere oorzaak van problemen liggen. Wanneer iemand boos wordt zal hij eerst bij zichzelf te rade moeten gaan of dit ook echt terecht is - en wanneer er dan reden is om boos te worden, weet dan zeker dat je geen zonde begaat in je boosheid. Op deze manier heeft Hij willen zeggen: wil je niet in de verleiding komen om iemand te vermoorden, probeer dan te voorkomen dat je überhaupt boos op iemand wordt. Jezus geeft duidelijk aan tussen welke grenzen mensen zich mogen bewegen. Externe link Categorie:Christelijke ethiek Categorie:Nieuwe Testament ar:عظة الجبل bg:Проповед на планината ca:Sermó de la muntanya ceb:Wali sa bukid cs:Kázání na hoře da:Bjergprædikenen de:Bergpredigt en:Sermon on the Mount eo:Surmonta Parolado es:Sermón del monte fa:موعظه بالای کوه fi:Vuorisaarna fj:Sa Vakatakila ko Jisu fr:Sermon sur la montagne fur:Discors de Montagne fy:Berchrede he:הדרשה על ההר hr:Govor na gori ia:Sermon sur le monte id:Kotbah di Bukit it:Discorso della Montagna ja:山上の垂訓 ko:산상수훈 mi:Kauhau i te Maunga mwl:Sermon de la muntanha my:Sermon on the Mount nn:Bergpreika no:Bergprekenen pl:Kazanie na górze pt:Sermão da Montanha ru:Нагорная проповедь simple:Sermon on the Mount sm:O le Lauga a Iesu i le Mauga sr:Беседа на гори sv:Bergspredikan ta:மலைச் சொற்பொழிவு th:เทศนาบนภูเขา uk:Нагірна проповідь vi:Bài giảng trên núi vls:Bergrede zh:山上寶訓 zh-min-nan:San-siōng ê Kàu-hùn